Talk:Operation Righteous Retribution/@comment-24753376-20140412203501/@comment-4057232-20140414012155
They added this declaration several hours after their "attack," which isn't what was listed. Jammit and Retard_Magnet were online; Jammit idling at a spawner, Retard_Magnet doing who knows what away from the base. They didn't use TNT cannons and they didn't breach the wall. Mango's power, which was 15-16 when he left the day before for a trip, suddenly lowered to 0. We had Kenney check the logs and they'd been logging in as us (but not entering a password for SecureLogin) to get our locations. They directly claimed the land and walked in the front door. They claim we attacked them maliciously and stole their diamonds, which is entirely false. They were attacking our allies that were less than 1000 blocks from us and we were defending them to avoid discovery, which turned out to be a moot point since they were just logging in as us to get it anyway. This is doubly true because admiralbubbles had just been banned for doing the same thing to Prussia deserters to steal your diamonds. Beyond that, we didn't take any diamonds from them at all. A couple dropped out of one chest, but were swept up by the lag-prevention so that none were taken. In fact, DrDanzan and admiralbubbles commented before any attack took place that they were going to hide their things. After the attack, they had taken their things to a floating island base about 1000 blocks from their home base. They saw us coming beforehand and left with their valuables again before any attack took place. Theirs was an attack of out of greed; ours was legitimate defense of an ally. Since then, they've claimed that we DDoS'd the server and DDoS'd admiralbubbles personally. They've claimed their base was unraidable and their vaults were literally unbreakable and that we "hacked the game" to get into them. They've also claimed that we vandalized their wiki page, which wasn't us. To top things off, their now-ranking official and user who posted this story (Titto) left their faction just before the attack and screamed and whined in chat that we killed him once and that we would all be banned for attacking a neutral player who was in RoS's spawn room. We proceeded to leave him alone for the remainder and he watched us through the entire thing. The same thing happened with bubbles and DrDanzan after they whined that we were violating server rules by attacking them in their own base, and we let them go. Surprise, surprise, it was all a lie. They didn't even attack us. They just magically claimed land while no one was around. Jammit returned to ask them about it while it was going on and they insist that he "abandoned his post" while he wasn't anywhere near them to attack or be attacked. He relayed these events to us around 10:30-11:00 my time, and this page wasn't posted until around 12:30. If you want to bitch that you don't like us because you Prussians hit us and we hit back harder, that's fine, but that's separate from this entirely. Since then, they've located several of our players who hadn't logged on since before the incident (out of base), dug to bedrock where they would have logged in, and claimed the chunk to avoid letting them out. If that isn't proof of foul play, I don't know what is.